


I Like You

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A little oral sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dense Yamaguchi, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Hinata looks to his left at Bokuto then his right at Kuroo, not saying a word. Yamaguchi tilts his head, "Am I missing something?""Nope," Kuroo muses, Bokuto looking away as Yamaguchi looks to him for help."You haven't noticed anything a little off whenever Tsukishima's around you," Akaashi asks. Yamaguchi shakes his head, "Not from what I recall, no."Hinata and Bokuto share a look, Kuroo sighing sadly.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Old notes: I COULDN'T THINK OF A TITLE!!!!!!! If anyone can think of a better one, please do share.
> 
> This had to be done in order for me to write my other stories.....please enjoy!
> 
> New Notes: I've edited this....

"Karasuno's still going strong," Kuroo huffs, "damn it all."

 

"I won the bet," Hinata holds up his beer glass with a grin, "you have to pay for this round!"

 

Kuroo huffs again then sighs as he waves his hand, "Fine, fine."

 

"Sorry I'm late," Yamaguchi chimes as he sits next to Akaashi, Bokuto looking around the room.

 

"Tsuki's not coming?"

 

Yamaguchi, "He said he wanted to study for a test."

 

"I bet he didn't want to come because he knew we were going to tease him the entire time," Kuroo grins, Bokuto and Hinata grinning in agreement. Akaashi shakes his head as Yamaguchi looks at the four confused, "Why would you tease him? He'd only fire back."

 

Someone comes and brings everyone new glasses of beer, Yamaguchi getting his first glass.

 

Bokuto, "Yeah, but it's funny to watch him unravel. Even if it's only for a split second."

 

"Which reminds me," Hinata leans forward, "You and Tsuki  _do it_ yet?"

 

"No," Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow, "why would you ask something like that?"

 

Hinata looks to his left at Bokuto then his right at Kuroo, not saying a word. Yamaguchi tilts his head, "Am I missing something?"

 

"Nope," Kuroo muses, Bokuto looking away as Yamaguchi looks to him for help.

 

"You haven't noticed anything a little off whenever Tsukishima's around you," Akaashi asks. Yamaguchi shakes his head, "Not from what I recall, no."

 

Hinata and Bokuto share a look, Kuroo sighing sadly. Akaashi turns to look at the younger, "The thought never crossed your mind that Tsuki might be attracted to you?"

 

Yama blinks then looks at the yellow liquid in front of him. Were there moments where Tsukishima showed signs of attraction? Does taking baths together count? Maybe not...perhaps times Yamaguchi and Tsukishima went out drinking together, yes, maybe something happened. Did Tsuki ever confess while Yamaguchi was drunk? Did he kiss him?

 

Blood rushes to the pinch server's cheeks as a thought pops in his head. How would kissing Tsukishima be like? Would his lips be rough? Would biting be involved? Would they have to use their tongues?

Yamaguchi's read a man on man story once, maybe it's something similar to that?

 

"Oi."

 

The group looks to Kageyama, Hinata's eyes lighting up. He stands up, "Well! I'll see you guys later," he looks at Yamaguchi, "see you in class! Don't drink too much!"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

Hinata waves then start to walk, Kageyama looks at Yamaguchi, "Hurry up and get with Shittyshima," he complains, "Hinata's been waiting for a double date. Anyway, see you in class."

 

He nods at the other three before following his lover. Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima all ended up at the same university. The volleyball team was happy to accept all four of them, due to the reputation they built up in high school. Yachi goes to the same university as Shimizu.

 

Yamaguchi sighs, "Do you guys really think Tsuki's into me?"

 

"Yeah," Kuroo grins, "I've seen the way he looks at you when you do your powerful serve!"

 

"How does he look," the younger ask, blush visible. Kuroo grins wider, "His cheeks heat up while giving you glares. Sexual glares!"

 

"Okay, that's enough," Akaashi pats the pinch server's back, "just know, Tsuki's not going to do anything that you don't want. Go to him when you're ready and don't let anyone pressure you into it."

 

Bokuto gasps, "Oh, Kuroo! Wedding!"

 

Kuroo huffs, "Oi, it's too soon for that. Can they at least kiss first, Bokuto?"

 

The ace pouts, "We should plan ahead though! Right, Akaashi?"

 

"I'm not jumping in."

  
~

 

"I'm home," Yamaguchi calls out, Tsukishima popping his head out his room.

 

"Had fun," he asks before going back in, "I hope you didn't drink too much."

 

"I didn't," Yamaguchi smiles nervously, "Akaashi made sure of that. He says you own him now."

 

"Of course," Tsuki sighs. The pinch server finishes taking off his shoes, coat, and scarf before walking in Tsuki's room.

 

"We um...discussed something I never thought about before."

 

"Oh," Tsuki muses questionably without looking away from his notebook, his eyes scanning the page before flipping to the next, "And the topic would be?"

 

"Y-you...," Yamaguchi shifts a little, "having a crush on me."

 

Silence fills the room, Yamaguchi's face heating up as Tsuki slowly turns to look at him.

 

"What did they say," he sighs.

 

Yama messes with the end of his shirt as he talks, "That you give me heated looks when I do my strong serve and wanted to tease you about your feeling for me. Hinata asked if we did it too."

 

"Shit," Tsukishima grunts then stands up, "Look, Yamaguchi-!"

 

"It's fine, Kei."

 

Blood rushes to Tsuki's cheeks as he hears Yama say his given name. It's not rare for the two to call each other by their first names, especially since they've been friends for so long. This time was different, Yama spoke in a soft voice. A voice that sent blood down south in Tsuki's body.

 

"H-how long have you liked me," Yamaguchi asks, his eyes looking everywhere, but on the middle blocker.

 

"I," the taller clears his throat, "I noticed my feelings when we were first years in high school, but ignored them for a long while. That time when you yelled at me during the spring camp kind of opened my eyes and then...the first time you did the float serve in front of everyone at that game. You said you were practicing it, but I had no idea you'd be  _good_ at it."

 

"You like me because of the serves I do?"

 

"I like you because you're cute, strong and a complete dork at times. I like every inch of you."

 

If it were possible to blush any harder, Yamaguchi would.

 

"I-I...," Yamaguchi grips the hem of his shirt, "think Tsuki's very strong too...and cute. Sometimes, when you block a strong serve, my heart skips a beat and I blush. S," he looks at Tsukishima then back at the ground, "sometimes."

 

He blinks as he hears a sigh, "That's good to know," Tsuki muses, Yamaguchi blinking more as Tsukishima wraps his arms around him.

 

The taller smirks, "You have a crush on me too?"

 

"I don't know," Yamaguchi answers, his voice small and timid.

 

"You want to find out?"

 

The shorter looks at the person in front of him, "How?"

 

Tsuki moves back a little then lifts Yamaguchi's chin, gently pressing his lips on his. Yama inhales sharply, his eyes wide. After a while, he slowly starts to kiss back. Tsuki wraps his arms around Yama's waist as he drapes his arms on Tsuki's shoulders. Yamaguchi wasn't too shocked about Tsuki's being soft, he was overthinking earlier is all.

 

They move their lips apart, slowly spreading their eyelids apart.

 

"D-do you um," Yama looks down then back at Tsuki, "have more proof?"

 

 "What kind of proof?"

 

The shorter presses his lip together then whispers, "Sexual...proof."

 

Tsuki smirks then leans down to Guchi's ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

 

"Sexual proof," the pinch server says, a little louder than before.

 

Tsuki moves back, "Maybe, but that depends on how far you want to go."

 

"All the way."

 

The two look at each other then starts to kiss again, moving to Tsuki's bed.

 

~

 

"Ah, Kei," Yama whines as Tsuki flicks his tongue over his nipple, "don't tease."

 

"I'm not teasing," the middle blocker huffs as he spreads his fingers. So far, he managed to get two inside Guchi ((A/N: I was tempted to type Gucci here...)).

 

"I want to please Kei too."

 

"Alright."

 

Tsukishima takes his fingers out as he moves off of Yamaguchi, laying on his back.

 

"You know the sixty-nine?"

 

"T-the position where the girl gets on top the guy and they blow each other off?"

 

Tsuki smirks, "You're the girl."

 

Yama pushes his lips together then moves his shins on either side of Tsuki's head, his leaking tip dangling over Tsuki's mouth.

 

Tsuki, "Just to let you know, this is my first time."

 

"S-same," Yamaguchi smiles softly, "but if it's Kei, I'm fine with this."

 

Tsuki grunts then move his fingers back inside the pinch server, adding one more as he lets Yama's tip pass his lips. The shorter hums moan then look at Tsuki's dick, it hard and throbbing. He moans as he licks the tip, laying it against his tongue as he closes his mouth. He closes his eyes as he hallows his cheeks, slowly starting to bob his head. Tsuki's shaft twitches against his tongue, the taller using his free hand to take his glasses off.

 

The middle blocker moves off the pinch server, "I want to put it in, Tadashi."

 

Yamaguchi slowly lifts his head, his tongue the last thing to leave Tsuki's shaft. Tsukishima can't see very far without his glasses, but he saw the way Yama's mouth left his dick. It was beautiful.

 

"Kei," Guchi whines, getting off him. He moves a hand to his rear, "Put it in me, Kei, I can't wait anymore. Please, Kei."

 

Tsuki swallows hard before getting up, moving behind Yama on his knees. One hand guides his tip to Yama's glory hole while the other finds it's way to the shorter's hip, pushing his tip in. Tsukishima hunches forward as Yamaguchi moans out in a mix of pain and pleasure, Tsuki's forehead against the small of his back. Tsuki didn't expect him to be this tight, he almost couldn't push in. He could've sworn he loosened him up enough or maybe he rushed to this phase. Hell, he's not fully in yet.

 

“You can put the rest of you in if you want,” Yamaguchi muses.

 

"Are you sure," Tsuki pants, slowly lifting his head.

 

"Yeah and, um, could I use your pillow?"

 

"Why," Tsuki asks as he hands it to him.

 

"I may get a little loud. You can, um, move now."

 

Tsuki nods then pull back slowly, pushing back in. Each time he pushes back in, he moves deeper until he can't. Once all of him's in, his movement gets rougher. Yamaguchi bites down on the pillow, "Rough," he moans with his mouth full of the pillow, "Too rough, Kei."

 

“I'm sorry,” Tsuki struggles to say as he starts to stroke the pinch server.

 

"Kei no! Too fast, I'm going to cu-! Cum! Kei, I love you! I love you, Kei," Yamaguchi mewls as semen shoots from his slit like bullets, the pillow on his face. The middle blocker thrusts a couple more times before pulling out, stroking himself until he cums on the pinch server's back. After coming off of a high, he realizes Yama hasn't moved.

 

“Tadashi?”

 

He turns the shorter over then moves the pillow, blushing at the sight before his eyes. Yamaguchi's face is a mess of drool and tears, his cheeks flushed.

 

Tsuki can feel himself getting hard again, "Can we go another round?"

 

"No," Yamaguchi whines, "You were too rough."

 

~

 

"Yamaguchi," Hinata chimes as the two hug, Tsukishima and Kageyama nodding at each other silently. The two move apart, "I've been waiting for this double date since high school," Hinata coos, Yamaguchi smiling nervously.

 

"Sorry you had to wait so long."

 

"It's fine, no need to apologize. Now, let's go do stuff!"

 

Hinata clings to Kageyama's arms as they begin to walk, Tsukishima offering his arm to Yamaguchi who gladly accepts the offer.

**Author's Note:**

> So I make Yamaguchi know all the serves. He knows how to do Oikawa and Ushijima's powerful serve, the ceiling serve from the manga (spoiler~) and something serve I have yet to discover. I made his favorite the powerful serve because that my favorite~ UwU
> 
> I don't know why, but I can picture Tsuki as Bruno Mars.......don't judge me....


End file.
